gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Blackwood (Petty Kingdoms)
'House Blackwood | Petty Kingdoms' Introduction We start as Theomar 'the Tall' like his ancestors he rules Raven Ridge, a mountain ridge that stretches from martlet bay deep into the golden hills and the Crag. They are firm believer of the Old Gods and often are able to warg into animals. They have a close bond with the Old Ways and respect their surroundings. Raven Ridge can thanks it's grandness to the gold that is found in it's western regions, Ashemark and Sarsfield, but also to the abundance of trade in the east, where they control a great part of the Trident. Raventree Hall, their ancestral seat has flourished and grown equal to rival Riverrun, whereas Riverrun has reduced growth in wealth and population, Raventree Hall thrives very much so. The surrounding kingdoms are mostly of the same faith, save for the Iron Hills who are partly ironborn, savage raiders from the Iron Isles in the west who reside there since the Hoares have built their great seat. Family * Wife: Della Brace | 20 * Daughter: Bethany | 8 * Son: Gillam | 6 * Son: Lucas | 6 Youth Theomar was crowned on his 20th nameday before the great weirwood tree inside his ancestral seat Raventree Hall. His father was not a kind man and led a life of gluttony and gambling, he wasted great amounts of the kingdom's treasury and paid with his life. The rumour has it that he was murdered by someone, or it could be just all the ale he managed to gulp down became too much on his final night. His mother, although trained in the arts of war, was a craven and did not stoop up to his misrule, even though Theomar resents his mother for this, she was not a bad mother. Theomar was raised as a king and kept out of his father's hands by the council of Ravenridge, who did not want another Rodrik Blackwood on the throne who throws his money left and right as if feeding corn to ravens. That wasn't the only reason however, Theomar had a strange encounter with a great black cat whom he fed every full moon, hence why he named it Moon. The cat's fur seemed to reflect only moonlight and unless it was full moon he was pitchblack with grey stripes. Young Theomar had intriguing dreams and started realizing those weren't dreams.. they were real. After Theomar realized he had warg powers like his ancestors of old he began to study the Old Ways and experiment.. This went hand in hand with a few mistakes, some dead farmer boys and a few dozen of sheep missing (most of them from the time they were just 'dreams'). Della Because of the dangers the warging brought along, Theomar was taught by Lucas Brace. The Brace family has always stood and the Blackwood's side and needlessly to say, this wise old man knew things of the Old Ways. Sadly he disappeared on the night that Theomar became 13, but.. he had left a gift. There was a golden bracelet on his nightstand with the name Della on it. Ofcourse this refers to Lucas's daughter, Della Brace. A woman with a silvertongue who gets what she wants, she followed the Old Ways fervently, was as stubborn as her father and as proud as the king himself, she was a perfect match for Theomar and he soon fell for her. Della loved the great Ridge and later found out that the great black cat that accompanied and protected her in these mountaints was Theomar, Della and Theomar married at only 13 years. 7 years later, Theomar was crowned king and Della was queen. Theomar rules with authority and an iron first where needed, holding justice high in regard, but is also prepared to socialize with his subjects and work hard for his faith. 1. Theomar 'the Tall' Blackwood | 2~ years in Making friends Once Theomar was king it was time set up a council, he gave various lords council positions, but one stood out in particular. The 30 year old Jon Vance was a man who he was able to connect with very well. Jon reminded him of the situation of Westeros and the Andal invaders and warned him that his father had left behind a lone kingdom without allies. So Theomar stood up tall and called to his council and said. "My lords and advisors, my father has lacked in his duty to be a king, but I shall not make the same mistake, I will make Raven Ridge great and pass on the Old Ways to who listens." He then appointed Jon Vance, as he was a firm believer and a good man as his emissary, Jon was sent out to three kingdoms and forged three alliances, accompanied by Moon (who Theomar warged in as soon as there was a conversation). An alliance with Ben Hightower, in the south, bonded by marriage between Bethany and Ben's heir. So that the king will know what happens below the Mander and can anticipate on any southern events that might appear. An alliance with the king of the River and Hills of Oldstones, King Jojen Mudd, also called Jojen 'the Good' for his commitment to the faith and wellbeing of it's followers. A man of great learning and wisdow. Theomar firmly believes that Jojen will be the one that will make the Old Ways the only way, he beliefs that Jojen is sent by the Old ones to help us in these dire times. The war of Faith Theomar was right, a year or so later the andal Arryns continued their invasion on the Mountain Clans, this fired a chain of kingdoms joining into the war. As of now, the Mudds, Blackwoods (us), Boltons and Sunderlands joined the Bloodsword Clan of Strongsong into a defensive war. The Dusklands however aided the Arrryns and are marching right on Riverrun. The Durrandons also joined in, but only to protect the lands of the Darklyns. Theomar is trying to gather his forces, since the Darklyns were already on his doorstep, he had to retreat far into his lands, much to the anger of the commoners. Some however see reason and join the ranks instead of muttering about Theomar. Twin Eagles Theomar's sons, Gillam and Lucas seemed to have inherited Theomar's ability, as the twins have raised two brother eagles from their eggs and are now able to soar in the sky together. The boys have a bright future ahead of them, with their expensive education. Theomar's daughter however hasn't show that much promise in regard to the Old Ways, but there's still time. One thing however is still uncertain.. The maester can't remember which of the two boys were born first, so the inheritance must be discussed. Yet, they are still young and so is the king.. No harm in waiting a few years..